heartBeat
by Inferia Masters
Summary: Grimmjow is a new born dancer only out to make enough money to live. Dancing is Ichigo's life and he won't let anything stop him from reaching the top even if it's in the form of a blue haired devil with the grace of an angel. AU,, OCCness kinda..
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.. **

Chapter one:

"**I think about more than I forget**

**I don't go around fire thinking not to sweat"**

**Lil Wayne** _No Love_

_ "The prize is 2g's you have to enter Grimm."__Nnoitora__ said dropping the crumpled flyer in the blue haired man's lap. Grimmjow sat up looking over it. It was advertising a dance battle and like his lanky friend had indicated the prize was indeed 2,000 dollars. _

_ "Thought you said dancing was for pussies." he responded tossing the paper on the floor and stretching back on the couch, where he'd been napping quite pleasantly before Nnoi had come and interrupted. _

_ "It is, but we need the money so get yer pussy ass up and dance," he said reaching to grab the paper and shove it back in Grimm's face._

_ "Fine, but leave me the fuck alone...I'm trying to sleep here you tall unnatural freakazoid"_

Grimm flinched at the memory as he stood in front of the crowd of onlookers. His heart was beating rapidly in his chest as his opponent a smaller girl with spiked hair and no chest moved to the beat. Her body moving in unhuman ways and aggressively stepping towards him. He kept his scowl making sure to never show any ounce of emotion other than anger, the crowd would have eaten him alive. The small girl grabbed Grimm's shirt and pushed him before stepping and raising her hands.

The crowd erupted into a screaming mass. Grimm took a deep breath and stepped forward. The girl had turned around and was facing him, her arms crossed with a smug grin on her face. At that moment any feelings of anxiety he'd been feeling had been wiped away. That bitch thought she was better than him, and if there was one thing that could push Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez over the edge it was a cocky stupid bitch looking down on him.

His body moved on its own accord, his arm shooting out in front of him, sharp rapid movements. His feet barely touching the ground before moving to execute another move. The world around him had become a blur and all he could hear was the music and his heartbeat. Jumping forward he placed a hand on the floor and lifted himself twisting his leg in the stance he held it before flipping over,standing up and finishing his dance by walking to his opponent and sliding his two fingers across his throat in the universal sign for slicing a throat.

The crowds roar was almost deafening. The MC pushed Grimm back to his side and grabbed the mike a huge grin on his face.

"Lets here it for Ashan!" he held up the small girls hand and the crowd cast their vote with their enthusiasm. "And Grimm!" The crowds roar was nearly deafening. The MC smiled and grabbed the envelope from the stage holding it up above his head he turned to Grimm.

"Guess we have a winner." he handed the blue haired man his prize. Grimm couldn't help the shit-eating grin that had engulfed his features. He took one last look at the bitch who'd only moments ago had been looking down on him. Her face was twisted into anger and she pushed her way through the crowd.

"Good job pussy." Nnoi slapped him on the back plucking the envelope from his hand and opening it to count the money as they made their way through the crowd.

"Shut up, that should be enough for rent for the next three months." Grimm said breathing in the fresh air as he stepped outside. The breeze felt good on his hot flustered skin. He ran a hand through hair slicked to his head with sweat. Nnoi chuckled beside him as he whistled a happy tune, tucking the money into his back pocket.

"Lets go celebrate, ne?" Nnoi said spotting a restaurant he'd been dying to eat at. He arched an eyebrow looking at Grimm who'd remained uncharacteristicly quiet since they'd left the club. "What the fuck is wrong with you? Moping around like some fucking chick."

Grimm narrowed his eyes at the taller man but didn't say anything. His head was in other places. A year ago dancing had just been a past time, something he'd done on the side. Nothing he'd ever think about doing professionally or for a living, but that had changed when his mother had died. In a fit of anger and rage he'd went into a delinquent phase and had fought, stolen, and even resorted to armed robbery, which in the end had ended him up in Aizen's home for troubled teens. That's where he'd met Nnoitora_. _

The tall male had been intimidating as anyone he'd ever met, with a rough past and an eyepatch covering his left eye to prove it. He had attacked Grimm the first day, testing his limits. Grimm had fought back hard and had been placed in what Aizen called "time out" for a week. After getting out the lanky freak had deemed him worthy and he joined the group. The house could have been called an heiracy. You had the one's who'd been there they're whole lives like Stark who was twenty and despite numerous tries had been forced to remain until age 21.

Everything was good in the household. Everyone bickered but it was more of just friendly rivalry. It wasn't until Aizen began coming to him with shady lines of work did Grimm suspect there was something else to it. After Aizen had given him a gun, Grimm knew something was up. That same night he'd taken 10 of the best in the house -having informing Grimmjow that he was one of the best- . They'd arrived at a abandoned warehouse and that's where he'd up close and personal watched someone get shot.

He still remembered the night. The guns going off and everyone ducking hiding and delivering shots of their own. He'd fired blindly in self defense and later had been told that his shot had landed the final blow to the person they'd been trying to kill. Aizen had patted him on the back that night and informed him that he had the makings of a great leader.

At first the thought excited him and he'd walked around cocky as ever with a fuck the world attitude. He'd lived for the thrill and adrenaline the gigs brought him. It wasn't until he'd watched Aizen kill Halibel, in cold blood did reality finally hit him. A couple of months later Grimmjow and Nnoitora and a couple others had fled into the night leaving behind there so called home. They'd stuck together for awhile, doing odd jobs to get by. Staying in hotels and sometimes being forced to sleep in parks.

Trouble arose between the members of the group and they split apart, in the end Grimm was left with Nnoitora. They'd found a city where they were sure Aizen would never look and they settled down. Thats where Grimm had discovered his talent in dancing. He'd been walking in the mall looking for a help wanted sign when he'd spotted a bunch of people crowded around one spot, being curious he'd wandered over.

A kid with stark white hair, matching skin and strange gold eyes had been break dancing in the middle. His movements had pulled Grimmjow in and before he knew it he'd corned the kid and asked him his name. He'd said his name was Shirosaki. No last name but Shiro for short if that was a mouthful. He'd informed the blue haired man that he was a b-boy and he danced for a living.

Grimmjow had been fascinated by the strength it took to do the moves and had set his mind of becoming a b-boy. Apparently, Shiro had confidence in him. He'd taken the less experienced man under his wings, trained him, and even taken him to a couple of dance battles. He'd explained to Grimm that once the music grabbed you, all you could do was fall into it's grasp. You no longer had freedom the music controlled you. It was your master and you were it's slave.

Soon after Shiro up and left leaving Grimmjow to fend on his own. He'd been angry at first, but had soon come to terms that he had learned all he could from Shiro and it was time for him to discover his own path. Nnoi had sneered at him when he'd finally told him what he'd planned to do informing him the dancing was for chicks and chicks had pussies and by default that made him a pussy. He'd ignored his challenged friend and kept at it entering battles whenever he could to earn a little extra money on the side to pay the rent and any other necessities they ran into. He'd scored a job working as a cashier at a local store called Gothika, and the pay wasn't all great that but combined with his freelance dancing it paid the bills. It wasn't a bad life.

"Earth to Grimm, damn get yer head out the fucking clouds." Nnoi snapped long fingers in his face and Grimm scowled up at him.

"What!" he growled.

"Yer order fuctard." Nnoi snapped back. Grimm blinked unaware of when he'd stepped inside the fast food restaurant, or even ordered at that. He took the bag and bit into the burger absently.

"You need to get laid Grimm. How bout we swing by a strip club, grab a couple of girls go back to the house and get yer head out the clouds." Nnoi said giving Grimm one of his signature toothy smirks.

"I could go for that."

**A/N: Hi this is my first attempt at Bleach fanfic.. I know the characters are slightly OOC but just bear with me. I've never written Yoai either so I'm very interested to see what my brain will come up with :D and come on can you guys not see Grimmjow as a B-Boy.. doing all those flips and tricks.. popping and locking and jigging and jerking and ballet …. yessss I said ballet :D**

**It'd be sexy to see him all sweaty and oops getting carried away.. Review please.. Any criticism is highly appreciated.. Thanks to my bestie who encouraged me to even write a Grimmichi.. Loveee heerrr.. See ya.. Inferia Master's out... The next chapter will be longer and another story will be posted where Grimmkitty is a Vet :D be on the lookout for it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own bleach.. but I wish I do**

Chapter 2:

"**Now give me a beat  
>Dance sweat move your body<br>Jump around start to party  
>Enjoy yourself you are not a stereotype<br>Express yourself then you will feel alright  
>All night cause it's party time"<strong>

_Keep on Dancing _**DJ Bobo**

Ichigo kicked out at the door, flinched at the pain but lashed out again, this time with his fist instead of his foot. That stupid coach knew nothing about talent. Sighing he picked up his bag from the floor just as Shinji bounded out of the studio with a huge smile on his face.

"You're looking at the male lead," he shouted twirling gracefully over to Ichigo making sure to stay on his toes. He smiled weakly. He was proud of the blond of course. They had been best friends since the first day of college, when he had met the male stretched out on the dance studio floor doing a full split.

"I saw your name Shinji. I'm aware." Ichigo pushed the door opened and stepped out into the moist summer air. He inhaled deeply and didn't look back. He was certain Shinji would follow him. He had lost the key to the dorm and therefore needed the blond to even have access to the building.

"Slow down Ichigo. Gosh, what's got your leotard in a bunch," Shinji asked falling into step beside the brooding male.

"Nothing, just slightly pissed," he grumbled running a hand through his shockingly bright orange hair.

"Is this because of what Yumi-sensei said? Ugh, don't let him get to you. He loves to mess with people's brains; it's his way of unlocking your full potential." Shinji flipped his blond hair back from his face and gave him the biggest smile he could muster. "Let's go to a bar. Pick up some guys ne?"

"I'm tired Shin." Ichigo faked a yawn. He would never let his friend know that the real reason he was upset was not because of what the stern feminine sensei had said but the posting that had landed Shinji the lead road instead of himself.

"Don't be a sourpuss. Come celebrate with me. Tomorrow is going to be hell for everyone. Might as well make today the best day of our lives before the hardcore training begins, and trust me it will be hardcore. I've been through more than my fair share of recitals with Byakuya as a director and trust me if your legs don't burn by the end of rehearsal, you're sure to be there until they do."

Ichigo had heard talk of Byakuya. The director had been portrayed as a cold perfectionist who would rarely utter less than a couple words to any freshman. It was remarkable he had even been cast in the recital despite his lesser role. Byakuya never picked anyone without talent.

"I've heard," Ichigo said waiting for Shinji to open the door. He really needed to get a new key made. They walked into the two bedroom apartment dorm that the college provided for them. It was cozy with a walk-in closet, private bathrooms, patio, kitchen, and living room. When Ichigo had first moved in it had taken him some time to get used to the American living. It had differed far from his traditional Japanese home but he'd warmed up to it pretty quickly.

Shinji had done everything he could to make Ichigo feel at home. He had invited the foreigner to bars and had introduced him to friends and made him feel as comfortable as possible in his new environment.

Ichigo would probably never admit it to the blond's face, but without his guidance and friendship he probably would have packed up and flown back home before the end of the month.

"Come on Ichi, just come with me. When's the last time you got laid?" Shinji tossed the oversized white shirt he danced in on the bed and walked to his bathroom leaving a trail of clothes behind him.

"That's my business," Ichigo snapped at the open bathroom door, not daring to go in. He had seen Shinji naked before, it was just the sheer awkwardness of it that made him uncomfortable. Nudity never seemed to bother the smaller male much. Ichigo had seen him cooking breakfast in all his birthday suited glory singing a random tune acting as if nothing was wrong with the picture.

"I'm guessing a long time." Shinji smirked and stuck his head out of the door long enough to taunt him before closing the door. The sound of the shower running followed shortly after and Ichigo sighed and followed his example. He did need a bath. People might not believe it but dancing was hard work, especially ballet. It was all about balance, flexibility, strength, and control. He was pretty sure ballerinas worked just as hard as any major sport athlete if not more. Football players had it easy in his mind. Running, catching footballs, and blocking tackles. They had probably never had to stand on their tiptoes for hours praying they didn't get off balance and end up breaking their toes, ankles, or sometimes even a leg.

They had probably never had to hold a position for so long that when they were able to move it hurt worse than standing still, or had the bleeding that resulted from shoes that had not been broken in yet, or ever had to balance on one leg while skillfully maneuvering their body in a full circle without their foot ever leaving the ground.

Ichigo pushed the thoughts from his head and let the warm spray of water take his mind away from the stress he had been under for the last couple of months. It was hard enough that he was basically lying to his father about his major. The doctor was probably somewhere in Karakura town bragging of his son's acceptance into medical school, not knowing that it wasn't true. Instead his only son was in an art college majoring in dance and struggling to get noticed by the New York City ballet company, or really he would settle for just about any company noticing him right about now. The water had started to become cold and Ichigo knew it was time to get out.

Wrapping a towel around his waist he walked back into his room to find that Shinji had laid out his clothes on the bed for him. A plain black t-shirt and skinny jeans with plain black chucks. Ichigo had no doubt that his friend's outfit would consist of something brightly outrageous that screamed Gay.

It was no secret that Shinji was homosexual. The way he carried himself, the way he dressed, and the extra switch he put into his step whenever someone he deemed "attractive" was nearby made it more than obvious.

Ichigo on the other hand was thoroughly confused about his own sexual orientation. He had been with girls and he had been with guys. He just hadn't found anyone he really liked from either side. Shinji had once told him that bisexuals were greedy and shouldn't even exist. Ichigo had argued that technically gays were more selfish since there is absolutely no chance of them adding to the population count.

"How do I look." Shinji opened the door with no warning stepping in and confirming Ichigo's earlier suspicions. The blond was wearing a bright yellow vest over a pink v-neck topped off with yellow skinny jeans and matching shoes.

"Bright."

###

"This isn't fucking fair. Fuck yer couch!" Grimmjow yelled at the bouncer as he dragged him and a shitfaced Nnoi out of the strip club. Grimm cast the taller man an evil glare. The dumbass had thought it would be funny to get drunk and see how many one dollar bills he could shove in strippers mouth. Apparently not enough to not get him and Grimm kicked out.

"The bitch spat it out. Thought strippers liked to swallow." Nnoi threw back his head and laughed. Grimm scowled not finding humor in the joke.

"What the fuck are we supposed to do now!" he shouted, pushing the other man away as he attempted to lean on him.

"I don't fuckin care. There's plenty more strip clubs in this city. Let's hit up a bar or something. I'm not drunk enuf yet," Nnoi said pushing Gimm to catch his balance and walk with long limbs in the direction of the bar he thought he had seen on their way to the strip club.

"Yer an idiot. I don't see why I fucking put up with yer ass," Grimm said moving to take the lead. It was still early, only barely hitting midnight. The streets were slowly getting packed and the crowd was making Grimm slightly irritated, which combined with the liquor that was currently working its way through his system spelled disaster for anyone who got in his path.

"Told yer I saw one!" Nnoi pointed at the flashing sign. Grimm raised an eyebrow. It was a club, not a bar, and the line seemed shorter than some others he had seen. A sign on the street indicated that it was free to enter, a plus since he didn't feel like spending money on anything else stupid.

"Conundrum," he said, the word feeling good on his tounge. He smirked and headed towards the line leaving Nnoitora to follow behind him. The wait wasn't even long, before he knew it he had flashed his ID and made his way into the tightly packed club. Dry ice created fog that crept around the dancers' feet. Black painted walls reflected the strobe lights' intensity, giving the club an almost sinister look.

"I'm goin' to get a drink," Nnoi said as he moved into the crowd and shoved his towards the bar on the other side. Grimm shook his head slightly. That dumbass was going to be hell to get home after he had his drinks.

Grimmjow had never been the responsible one, always quick to rush into a fight, get drunk etc, but with Nnoitora around it was best for him to be at least somewhat aware of what was going on before another incident occurred. He shuddered at the memory he had purposely pushed to the back of his mind and had under lock and key.

"Hey, wanna dance," a girl with dark brown hair and large green doe eyes said pressing her body against his. She couldn't have been over the age 16 but the makeup she had applied had made her look far older. She smelled like liquor and not girly pussy liquor, but the kind that would have a grown man under a table. Her pupils were dilated dangerously and barely visible in her eyes. It was clear she was more than drunk.

"I'll pass sweetheart," Grimm said. The thought of even touching the girl disgusted him.

"Your loss babe." She said tossed her mane of hair over her shoulder and moved on into the crowd. Grimm almost felt sorry for the girl. Someone would take her up on her offer and then they would probably do god knows what to the child and leave her somewhere to be found. He had seen it plenty of times, but then again he really didn't care.

Grimm made his way to the bar and grabbed a shot before Nnoi's fingers could wrap around it and downed it.

"Bitch." Nnoi muttered as he ordered another one. Grimm smiled and let his eyes wander over the crowd. Bodies were so closely pressed together it was nearly impossible to figure out where one person ended and the next began, his eyes finally settled on a blonde whose outfit was so ridiculously bright he should have been strung from the ceiling and used as decoration.

"Hey, look at that guy," Grimm said nudging Nnoi. The other man murmured something incoherent but didn't bother to turn around.

"Thats yer last one, just so ya know." Grimm rolled his eyes as he watched Nnoi attempt to stand. He steadied himself slightly before sitting down.

"Yeah, yeah. Blah blah blah. Thats what yer sound like a fuckin naggin pussy."

"Well this nagging pussy is the only way you got to get home tonight," Grimm countered.

"Blah blah blah," Nnoi said as he made a face and moved his hands to mock him.

"Lucky yer drunk. Ya stupid fucker," Grimm said, the blonde that he had seen earlier was gone and that was probably the only entertainment he'd had the whole night. "Let's go."

Nnoitora didn't bother to argue, just sagged slightly on Grimm while they made their way out the door. There was a large group in the square. They had formed a circle and Grimm could have sworn he had seen a flash of blonde in the crowd.

"What's happening over there?" Grimm asked.

"Apparently some dude challenged Zangestu to a street battle." Even Grimmjow knew that name. It was big especially in the dance scene. No one wanted to battle him. He was somewhat of a bigshot.

"Nnoi, I've got to see this so get yer ass off of me," Grimm said pushing him off of him. Nnoi caught his balance and glared at him, but Grimm was already halfway through the crowd. The blonde stood behind a boy with striking orange hair. The sight of him made Grimmjow do a double-take. He didn't know what it was, maybe it was the man's dance style that pulled him in. He wasn't street dancing, b-boying, or even crumping. He was doing ballet.

His movements were sharp, precise, and controlled. Grimm couldn't take his eyes off of him. The boys hair looked like flames in the night as he moved and Grimmjow didn't want to admit it but he was hung on his every move. He had to have him, and just like that the dude had stopped and the crowd was cheering. Smirking the guy turned just as the blonde jumped on his back shouting something that Grimm couldn't hear over the crowd.

It was clear that Zangetsu had lost but the older man didn't seem phased at all. He was actually smiling. It was rare for competitors to smile at each other, but there was just something about the kid that Grimm couldn't deny was enchanting.

The blonde jumped down from the boy's back and they started to make their way through the crows towards him. Chocolate brown eyes met his own cyan ones and only one thought flickered in his mind... _'Mine.'_

###

Ichigo had no idea how he had even been suckered into the battle. All he knew was after he had left the club he had been pushed into a circle of people and an older man with black wavy hair and sunglasses blocking his eyes stood opposite him. Apparently, Ichigo in a drunken stupor had insulted the man and a public dance battle between the two had been the result. Even with the liquor settling a haze over him Ichigo could see that the man was good.

Hip hop dancing was his forte but Evolution of dance was a class he was taking and he recognized the form of dance the man did. Isolations mostly, appearing almost robotic. One part of his body moving separately from the other.

Then it was his turn. Ichigo had turned to Shinji but all the blonde did was usher him forward and before he knew it all of his anger from the day flowed into his feet and then it was over. The crowd was roaring and Shinji had jumped on his back and was screaming his name. The older man, Zangetsu, smiled and nodded his head.

Ichigo shrugged not really knowing what it meant but smirked back and let Shinji lead him away. His head was spinning and he felt like he'd throw up any minute. All he could think about was his bed back at the house. Ichigo brought his head up and his eyes locked with someone's in the crowd. The blue was so clear he felt like he'd just drowned and there was no way out from it. Like he was falling, but there was no round to be seen.

"Ichigo. Come on, early morning." Shinji wrapped an arm around his waist and pulled him away from the stranger, but those blue eyes stayed with him. Even as he felt Shinji drop him on the bed when they had finally reached the dorms, even when he had closed his eyes and let sleep over take him..

**A/N: Thanks to everyone that reviewed.. Sorry it took so long to put this chapter out. I'll try to update frequently or else my beta will eat me :(**

**She's quite scary lol**

**Anyway.. I'm finally through with the little intro whatevers.. so I can dive right into the action.. Right in the middle of the ocean.. right in the middle of the war.. MWWWAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**

**Sorry got a little carried away but yeah thanks everyone for reading.. even if you just read and didn't review. It's still appreciated. I'm doing a lot of research on dancing. I dance kinda in the comforts of my own home but I want the ballet moves and everything to be correct as possible. It's actually kind of fun. I've learned a lot from the little I've read and watched on youtube.**

**Well anyway this A/N is long enough so thanks again and be on the look out for my new story that's coming out soon where Grimmkitty is a Vet and Ichiberry is an assassin ... :D**

**-Inferia Masters..**

**Beta Note- I'm not that scary! -sulks in corner- Ah, since this nutcase didn't say it REVIEW. Reviews are nice. ~ Nanashi XIII (btw ya should go check my fics out)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer- I do not own Bleach... but if I did my closet would be full of attractive males.**

**Chapter 3:**

"You dream of trading places,  
>I have been changing faces<br>You can not fill these shoes,  
>There is too much to lose.<br>Wake up behind these trenches,  
>You run around defenseless.<br>There is too much to lose,  
>You can not fill these shoes."<p>

**Eminem **_Almost Famous_

"First Position," Byakuya commanded as he walked between the lines to make sure everything was in order. Ichigo gritted his teeth and fought to stay upright against the nausea that assaulted him. His head was still throbbing from the night before. He had woken up to a fit of nausea and spent the next couple of hours before practice puking his brains out into the toilet. Shinji had given him some Aspirin and an energy drink but the combination had only made him feel worse. The fact that it was Thursday, which meant he had three four hour classes right after he left his early morning practice, was not helping.

"That is incorrect, Kurosaki. Get it together or be dismissed." Byakuya stopped in front of him with his arms folded across his chest and an impassive stare on his face. Ichigo cringed inwardly. The man before him was only slightly taller than him but the presence that he excuded filled the space around him with an air of royalty. Ichigo nodded and corrected his feet before he looked back up for approval, but the man had already moved on, calling more positions as he went. Shinji flashed him a smile from the other side of the classroom and Ichigo scowled back. The blond was the reason for all of Ichigo's discomforts at the moment. He really just wanted to get practice over with so he could go home and catch a quick nap before his Zoology class started.

Taking two course classes each semester had been another of Shinji's ideas. He had ended up choosing Zoology and College Algebra, and he was on the verge of failing, only barely passing with an even 70 in both classes at the moment.

"Pair off and perform mirror exercises for the next ten minutes, and then you may leave. Kurosaki, please stay behind," Byakuya instructed before walking to silently observe from the corner. Ichigo's scowl deepened as Shinji bounded over to him after Byakuya's announcement.

"Don't take it personal, Ichi. I told you he was strict. He probably just wants to make sure you can handle being in a full scale production. Nothing to worry about," Shinji said as he got into first position and waited for Ichigo to follow suit. Ichigo took the lead and glared at Shinji until he followed.

"Whatever. This is all your fault anyway," Ichigo hissed at Shinji.

"Ichigo! I am extremely hurt. How can you blame any of this on me?" Shinji looked at him with large doe eyes, the picture of innocence.

"Oh, cut it out Shinji. That whole nice guy act. I wouldn't even _be_ in Ballet right now if you hadn't of talked me into it. I'd be in a hip hop class right now, but nooo you just needed someone to take Ballet with you and bam- here I am. A fucking Ballerina!" Ichigo's chest rose and fell in exertion. He hadn't meant to be so mean to his best friend, but finally getting everything off his chest had made him feel better. Lighter.

"Well you didn't have to say 'Yes'. You could have said 'No' Ichigo. You have a mouth and free will," The blond retorted.

"Shut up," Ichigo snapped back, annoyed by the logic of his words. Shinji gave him a smug grin before taking control and leaving Ichigo to follow his movements. The remainder of the exercise was completed in silence. Ichigo fell back as the rest of the students exited the studio. Shinji gave him a pat on the back and a sympathetic smile before he disappeared through the door after everyone else.

"You wanted to talk to me?" Ichigo asked as politely as he could manage at the moment. His bag was slung over his shoulder and he did his best not to make any eye contact with the older man.

"It is rude to not make eye contact when you are speaking to someone, Kurosaki," Byakuya said. Ichigo felt a long finger curl under his chin and lift his head until he was forced to look into the other man's eyes. "Very rude."

Ichigo nodded, but Byakuya didn't remove his finger from his face, he used it to tilt his head to the side so that he could examine him more closely instead.

"I apologize," Ichigo said feeling extremely uncomfortable.

"You have potential, Kurosaki. Potential that I want to help you unlock." Byakuya pushed Ichigo back aganist the mirror. His hands twined into the orange-haired boys hair. Ichigo gasped in shock and stood motionless as his instructor's lips claimed his own in a surprisingly eager manner. Byakuya's tongue flicked against Ichigos lips, gently demanding entrance, as he slid one hand down the younger man's side and pushed underneath the waistband of his sweat pants . Ichigo pushed back as finally pulled out of his shock-induced trance.

"I'm sorry, I have another class I have to be at," Ichigo said. He knew his face was bright red and his hair was probably more mussed than ever.

"Of course, excuse me for my direct behavior, but I know what I want when I want it." Byakuya smirked and stepped back. Ichigo didn't respond, still unsure how to react to what had just happened, and left as fast as he could.

"Ichigo!" Shinji shouted from the front step. He didn't stop, just keep going, his stomach was churning and he needed somewhere to throw up _now_. He had no idea what had caused that to happen, but he knew he had no interest in the man _that_ way and he _did not_ appreciate his instructor basically forcing himself on him.

"Ichigo."Shinji grabbed his arm and forced him to stop before he could cross the road. "What the fuck is wrong with you?"

"Nothing, Shin. I just feel sick," he mumbled as he pulled his arm back and sprinted down the street towards the dorm, trying to distance himself as much as possible from what had just happened.

###

"You can go ahead and leave Grimm. You look a mess, go home and sleep," Dria said as she closed the magazine she had been skimming through to look over at him. Grimmjow had to admit, he did indeed feel like shit but he didn't think it was that obvious. His head was pounding and his body ached from dragging Nnoitra back to the apartment the previous night.

"You sure you can handle it by yourself?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm good, our shift ends at 12. Nothing really major is going to happen. It's still school time so it won't be busy," she said, reopening her magazine and shooing him away with her free hand.

"Thanks Dria," he said as he grabbed his coffee from the counter and pulled on his sunglasses before leaving the dimly lit alternative store. Grimmjow shook his head, trying to rid his mind of the image of the orange-haired boy he had seen. The kid had haunted his dreams last night and he'd woken up this morning, irritated and with a big problem. Just thinking about the kid and the way his body had moved was stirring up his "problem" again. Grimmjow shivered and cursed himself silently. He liked females. He had been so sure of that only a couple of days ago. Now he was debating on whether he had ever really liked females. Yeah, he was far from being a virgin but had he never really enjoyed any of his hook-ups. Every time he had done it, it had only been so he could get his release. He had never really cared about the females or their feelings afterwards. He would ignore their calls and just avoid them all together.

Well he couldn't say he wasn't gay before this either. Back when he'd still been with Aizen he and another "inmate" had been quite cozy. His stomach knotted up as he thought about Ulquiorra. He met the dark-haired, pale-skinned boy with the brilliant green eyes when he had first moved into the house. He had been quiet and aloof and intriguing. Grimmjow was drawn to him from the beginning. Their relationship had started out aggressive. Both of them had hated each other to the point where even being in the same room produced visible tension. It had only been after Aizen had taken them on their first "outing" that they had drawn closer and from there on out they had been practically inseparable. They were still hard and cold towards each other around everybody else, but as soon as the doors closed and the lights were out they ran to each other for comfort.

When they had run away, Grimmjow had thought that they would finally be together openly, but to his dismay Ulquiorra had wanted nothing to do with him anymore. He had looked at him with cold eyes, called him a fling, said he would never truly involve himself with stupid trash like Grimmjow, and then tossed him aside as if nothing ever happened. A couple days later Grimmjow and Nnoitra had up and left, not leaving any indication as to where they were going. The memory still made a part of him ache. Of course he'd never been in love with the man, or at least that's what he'd convinced himself of.

Grimmjow was so deep in his own thoughts he didn't notice the boy running straight towards him until it was too late. The boy slammed into his chest and they both went down.

"HEY! WATCH WHERE THA FUCK YER GOIN!" Grimmjow yelled angrily. He glared up at the kid and his jaw dropped open. "Wait, you're that dancing guy from last night. Um Ikiru, no Ichiyu, na, that's not right... umm... Ichigo!"

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to run in to you," Ichigo stammered as he stood up and extended his hand to help Grimm up. "I wasn't paying attention. I should have been more focused."

"No, it wasn't all your fault. I wasn't paying attention either. Let me take ya out for a bite to eat ta make up for it."

"I'm sorry, it's a nice offer, but I'm not hungry." Ichigo said. Grimm raised an eyebrow. The kid didn't look so good. His face was flushed, the little contact he'd had with the guy had revealed that he was burning up, he was wavering a bit like he would fall over any second, and he had this lost look on his face that made something in his chest twist in an unfamiliar way.

"Are you okay? Do you need to sit down? Come on there's a park real close to here." Grimmjow grabbed the orange-haired boy's hand and tugged him the short block to the park, ignoring Ichigo's protests as he went.

"Here." Grimmjow held out a pack of painkillers to Ichigo once they'd sat on the bench. Ichigo eyed them questionably.

"The wrapper hasn't been broken I promise they're just painkillers." Grimm watched him take the packet and stuff it into his pocket muttering a quick thank you but refusing to make eye contact.

After a few minutes or so the kid looked a bit better. Ichigo stood up and bowed. "Well it was really nice to meet you but I have classes in a few so I have to go." Grimmjow raised an eyebrow at the bow but didn't question it.

Grimmjow pulled a random receipt and a pen out of his pocket and quickly wrote something down before handing the receipt to Ichigo. "Well, here's my number. Call me when ya get a chance so I know ya didn't fall over and die on yer way there. Ya still look like yer gonna pass out any second."

"Er, okay. I will." Gimmjow smirked watching the kid blush as he took his number and headed back the way they had come. The smirk turned into a frown as he noticed how the orange head kept wavering and having to catch himself before he fell over. He got up and trailed behind the boy. He wouldn't go up to him again unless he actually did fall as he had seemed a bit uneasy with him for some reason, and he didn't want his presence making the boy any worse, but there was no way he could just let him walk off by himself in that condition. He would never forgive himself if something happened to him that he could have easily prevented. Plus, if he knew where he lived, that along with knowing that he went to the local college would make it a lot easier to find him again later.

###

Ichigo gripped the toilet seat and groaned as another wave of nausea rocked his stomach and bowl was filled again. His head didn't hurt as much now, but his stomach was still chaotic. He waited until his stomach had stopped flip flopping a bit before he stood up, flushed the toilet, and went to brush his teeth. He had missed his Zoology class but he wasn't really worried about it. This was his first absence, so there would be no punishment.

His head was overflowed with thoughts, and not all of them were good. He knew one thing for sure. Byakuya had definitely come on to him and even kissed him. He didn't doubt that the man would have gone farther if Ichigo hadn't stopped him. It wasn't that he didn't find the older man attractive. He did, it was just that that kind of relationship was not appropriate with an instructor and Byakuya wasn't his type at all. And then there was a flash of rain, a brick wall at his back... his wrists crushed together and held above his head... the view of a dark alley, with no chance of being seen, no chance of rescue... a body pressed harshly against his, a hot mouth licking, nipping, and sucking at his throat, a hand fumbling at the button on his jeans... _NO. He would NOT drag those memories back up. That was in the past, he was safe, and he would NOT let what had happened that night control his life. He had to think about something else... anything else... What had he been thinking before? Right... _ He didn't like the cold, indifferent type. He wanted someone who could keep up with him. Someone who made his blood boil and heart flip. He thought about the blue haired guy and his face heated.

Meeting him earlier had been a surprise. He hadn't ever expected to run into the man ever again. He had been on his way back to the apartment, his mind far from reality when he had run, quite literally, into the man. He scowled to himself. He still didn't know his name. He hadn't really asked. He had let the guy drag him to the park where he only stayed maybe six, seven minutes- just long enough for him to recover a bit- before he made an excuse to leave. It was true, but still an excuse. He couldn't handle being alone with the larger male, even in a place as crowded as the park, after what had happened earlier. Ichigo raked his pockets and pulled out the number. Grimmjow. So that was his name.

"Ichigo!" Shinji called pushing open the door. He dropped a flashdrive on his bed and sat down on the edge." That's the PowerPoint from today's Zoology class."

"Thanks Shin." Ichigo pushed his hair from his face and laid back on his bed

"Now tell me whats wrong?" Shinji asked laying back and facing Ichigo on the bed.

"I'm fine, Shin."

"You're lying Ichi. I know you like the back of my hand. I can see that something's wrong. Now tell me what it is before I tickle it out of you." Shinji said propping himself up on one elbow and gave Ichigo his serious face. Ichigo sighed. Shinji was his best friend. He trusted him with everything. He was even one of the few people who knew what had happened _that _night and why he still woke up screaming most nights.

"Byakuya came on to me."

"NO WAY!" Shinji gasped his eyes wide.

"Well more than came on to me. He kissed me than tried to shove his hand down my pants."

_Aw shit. That's not good. _"What did you do?"

"I stopped him and left."

"Oh wow Ichi. I'm sorry. That's why ya were in such a rush earlier, right?" Shinji said sitting up and shaking his head in disbelief. "Did you, um er tell anybody else?"

"Of course not!" Ichigo looked at Shinji as if he were crazy. "It was hard enough telling you."

"Well unless you like him back?" Shinji raised an eyebrow and Ichigo shook his head furiously."I didn't think so. Well my advice is stay as far way from him as possible during class and try not to make any more contact than ya have to. Unless ya just wanna ditch it? I'll understand if you do."

"No. I don't want to waste the money, and this semester will be over soon anyway."

"Alright. Be careful though. If people think you guys have something for each other you'll get kicked out and he'll get by like nothing happened. Saw it happen last year between my art teacher and this chick. "

"Well I don't like him at all. So we really don't have to worry about that much." Ichigo said tiredly as he draped an arm over his face.

"Well, take a break today. I'll take notes in Algebra for you and check up on you later." Shinji said as he patted Ichigo on the head before leaving the room. Ichigo sighed and rolled over pulling his cellphone out of his pocket. He needed a distraction. One text couldn't hurt...

**A/N: :D Finally squeezed out another chapter. Surprised that the story took this turn. Haa guess when you start typing the story types itself.. I had to get help from my beta with finishing this chapter up though. My brain became extremely exhausted and well She's my beta for a reason! Love that girl.. Even though she can be very mean at times.. Two new stories will be up within the week look forward to them and I apologize for not updating frequently :(**

Beta Note- -nyah- How can you say I'm mean when I just spent two hours fixing this for you? And I gave you ideas for it. -NanashiXIII


End file.
